Little Princess Lost
by Lady Siyana
Summary: A remake of the famous movie Anastasia. He was looking for her and she was looking for her family and him. Left with only a heart pendant and a diamond ring, Will Rin find her family? And Sesshomaru?
1. Lost Among the Dreams

**LITTLE PRINCESS LOST**

Name: Lost Among the Dreams

**~Mileena's Point Of View~**

Everything was perfect; at least that's what we thought. We partied and celebrated my dearest daughter Rin's eighth birthday. But we all knew what was coming upon the land. In the valley a curse threaten my royal family, and my guests who associated with us. Only one would put such a dreadful curse on the Royal Crest if the Northern Lands Family. Kagura. She was supposed to be a holy woman, but her heart resided with the darkness that clouded her heart. She was a wind sorceress; we called her the demon of wind. Things started to go bad after the war with her father Naraku. My family and the western lands family battled Naraku for three years before we were finally able to defeat him.

Once Naraku's heart finally stopped beating and his body became nothing but an empty corpse her anger was waged. The day her father died was the same day we killed her sister, Kanna. After losing the only family she had she became furious and out-raged. Then begun hating my family for all eternality. She waged war and begun plotting out a way to kill my family and myself off. Unfortunately she wasn't successful. Me and my dearest daughter Rin escaped the palace during the seize. We survive the great battle with Kagura and the curse she put on our family. But we will never be complete again. For I had lost my mate Crestfallen and my dear Rin lost her father.

Although I and my dear Rin survived the terrible things Kagura threw at us, unfortunately the night faded on that horrible day and my darling daughter Rin was lost within the wind. I never saw her again since that night.

**~End of Mileena's Point of View~**

**1408 Night of the Terror**

The night was magical, and was filled with joy. Lords, ladies, noblemen, families and commoners attended the night of their darling Princess Rin's eighth birthday. Royalty from all over attended the Grand Party to celebrate her birthday, and to celebrate the day she finally was receiving her first tiara as a princess.

Lady Mileena watched her grow so fast. It was as if the years just flew by so fast, while her father mate went out patrolling and protecting both his family and his land. She remembered when she first held her daughter in her arms after she gave birth to her. She didn't cry, she was silent and just so peaceful.

She watched her daughter dance away with her father making silly faces. Watching her she grabbed the velvet box next to her in her hand and held it close to her. Sesshomaru, the son of Inu Taisho, the western lord looked at her as he stood beside Lady Mileena holding a velvet box similar to the one Mileena was holding. Sesshomaru had token care of Rin since she was just a baby. He was at least ten years older then her, but he believed it was his duty to take care of her. After all she was the princess. But she meant more to him then just being a princess. And tonight he was going to make a promise to her.

Looking out into the crowd Rin danced around, letting her long black hair sway side to side as she moved around her father. She had the most beautiful hazel brown eyes her mother had ever seen. She wore an elegant dress that hit the floor, and followed behind her while she walked. Her father had placed her tiara on her head which made her look more royal.

Sesshomaru watched her be silly on the ballroom floor, he looked at the smile that laid on her face the tightened his grip on the velvet box in his hand. He had trained her when she was able to walk. Her father wanted her to learn how to fight and know how to handle a sword in case something dangerous happened. Sesshomaru was tough on her, but that made her fiercer. But even with the tough and hard core training she somehow still managed to be the sweetest and kindest girl he had ever knew. He cared for her more then anyone he knew, he believed that her parents loved her dearly, but he grew to care and love for her more then what her parents had gave her.

Looking up toward the world around her, Rin saw her family and friends in the mist of the sound and noise. She looked over to her mother and Sesshomaru and smiled. Her mother called her over to them for a minute.

"Rin. Darling come here." Her mother called her. With a smiled stuck on her face, she rushed through the crowd, excusing herself from the guests and pushing her way toward the three thrones at the top of the staircase. She ran over to her mother and jumped on her lap. Sesshomaru walked away, for he knew that Rin's mother needed to talk to her in private.

"MOTHER!" She giggled as she held onto her arm.

"Darling, I know your father and I just came back, but we must leave tomorrow night to the West to discuss important matters with Lord Inu Taisho. You, my dear, are not able to come with us. We must leave you here to continue your training and learning the piano." Her mother pronounced. Rin's face became gloomy. She was sad. Her mother and father had just left to the West to talk to the lord and now they must leave again.

"But mother. Who will sing me my lullaby?"

Darling we will be back in a week or two. But I have a special gift for you to remember me by when we leave." Her mother took out the velvet box she handed it to Rin and smiled.

"What is it, Mother?" Rin asked as she opened the box. Her eyes glistened as she saw two beautiful necklaces with two different pendants. One had a diamond heart pendant while the other one had a diamond star pendant. Her mother grabbed the one with the heart and put t around Rin's neck and grabbed the other one and put it around her own neck.

"This will keep you from crying at night. Your necklace unlocks the secret in mine. When you put your necklace together with mine you will hear our secret song." Mileena said as she took Rin's necklace and turned it over, there was an inscription on the back, "The inscription says, 'Together Again, In the West. For one day I will take you there."

Rin grabbed her heart pendant and her mother star pendant and put them both together. There she heard the song. She smiled as she started dancing to the song.

"On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember." Mileena started singing.

Rin started singing and started dancing with the crowd. "Soon you'll be, home with me. Once upon a December." She stopped singing as she hugged her mother, "Oh…thank you momma." She continued singing and dancing when she crashed into someone in the crowd. Looking up as the person caught her she smiled. It was Sesshomaru.

"You should really watch where you're going Rin, you could've been hurt." Sesshomaru said as he set her down. He grabbed the velvet box out of his pocket and looked over at Mileena; she smiled and nodded her head.

But before he was able to do anything or say anything a gust of wind blew in the room hard. People started panicking and had raced to the open door that swung open. Once everyone got to the door it was blocked by all kinds of demons and a woman on a feather. The doors then slammed closed as she jumped off the flying feather.

Frightened by what was happening Rin stepped back and held onto her mother. Sesshomaru stood in front of her and her mother as a woman figure was recognized as Kagura. He growled as she walked through the center of the crowd. Everyone made a pathway for her to walk through. She walked over to the royal thrones and laughed as Sesshomaru gripped his sword Tokijin in his hand.

"Well, well, well. Look at what I have here. A demon princess, a terrible queen and a prince who just can't stop protecting the princess. HOW PATHETIC." She said as she went to go step another foot closer to the thrones when Sesshomaru sword came up to her neck.

"Leave now, Kagura." He growled as he heard Rin's cries behind him.

"Why so you can celebrate that little so called demon princesses birthday. Everyday she looks more and more like a human brat." She laughed as the sword went closer to her neck. "Every last one of the Northern Land's Royal Crest will die within the fortnight. I will kill you off, one by one. Starting with that brat." She put her hands up in the air as the sword swung at her. Cutting the side of her face, "You pathetic fool…" The wind started to blow harder around her. No one could see anything. Except for the dead souls and demons attacking everyone. Rin cried as her mother held her.

"Mileena get Rin out of here. I'll handle Kagura and her useless games." Crestfallen said as Kagura threw multiple attacks at him which he dodged most of them, but her dangerous blades hit him in the arm and chest which caused him to collapse. Mileena went to run to him when he growled, "Get Rin out of here Mileena. I'll be fine; I can handle all her attacks."

Mileena grabbed Rin's hand and started to run through the ballroom with tears storming down her face. Sesshomaru followed close behind them before Kagura attacked them to keep them from leaving as well. Sesshomaru attacked Kagura and fought her. Mileena tried to pull Rin with her, but Rin wanted to stay and wait for Sesshomaru.

"Rin we must go."

"NOOO!!!" She said as she turned back and went running to Sesshomaru. A demon went chasing after her when she grabbed a broke glass and threw it at him, but more started coming after her. Sesshomaru looked at Rin run away from her mother and left Kagura to get Rin out of the dangerous battle. He grabbed her and rushed her over to Mileena. Grabbing the velvet box and opening it. He took out a diamond ring and gave it to Rin.

"You have to go Rin; it's too dangerous to stay here." Rin shook her head as she tried to hold back all her tears, "I'm coming back for you Rin, wherever you are I'll find you but go." She nodded her head as she gave him a quick hug. His hand grabbed hers, "That is my promise to you Rin." Mileena pulled her away as she let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

They ran outside, into the back of the castle where a carriage waited for the last of the royal family to come out. Mileena hurried and dragged Rin behind her. Trying to keep the carriage from leaving without them. She a boarded the carriage. Once her full body got on the carriage she tried helping Rin up when it started moving. She held onto her hand as her daughter's tears poured out. She saw she held onto both her hands and the ring Sesshomaru gave her.

"Rin hold onto my hand." Mileena said as she looked at her daughter. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Don't let go momma. Please…don't let go." After that her hand slipped when the carriage started going over broken branches. Rin slipped and fell as she screamed. "Momma, help me. Help me please." She landed on the ground hard. There she lay unconscious and helpless. Her mother's eyes went wide as she tried to jump off the carriage to go help her daughter when the other royal families held her down.

"RIN!!!" Mileena screamed.

The carriage continued riding off into the deep, dark forest while Rin lay helpless on the ground. As Mileena looked at her daughter she relaxed her body and cried. She held onto her necklace wondering if Rin was too. She no longer saw Rin once the carriage entered more into the deep forest.

**N****I****G****H****T****O****F****T****H****E****T****E****R****R****O****R**

**1418 Ten Years Later**

**~Rin's Point of View~**

I sat in my room alone while everyone else was outside waiting for the village headmen to come back from him trip to the Western Lands. I was alone in this world and have been for the last ten years of my life. I have no memory of my past from when I was a child and from the time I was born. I knew nothing of my family. I've been an orphan since I was eight. All I remember of my past was that I am a dog demon from the North and that my name was Rin. That's all.

The lady of the village, Kaori, she was the headmen's wife, she found me stranded on a desert road by the Northern Palace. I had bruises and had completely lost my memory. She took me in as her own daughter and feed me. I wondered while I lived in the headmen's hut if my family deserted me. But I think that wasn't what happened. I do remember when I woke up the day after Kaori found me I had a diamond ring on my finger and a diamond heart pendant around my neck. The ring kind of symbolized a married woman. Before she found me was I married? It couldn't be, I was eight when she found me.

But with the diamond hear pendant hanging from my neck and the ring on my ring finger I knew I must leave the village to find my family. And I had a clue where they might be. On the back of my necklace an inscription said, 'Together Again, In the West. For one day I will take you there.' That was a key to find out who I truly was and who my family is.

Every now and then I have these strange dreams of this man saving me from this evil woman. He always popped into my head. Strange images of a place and people dancing invaded my mind. All I can ever remember from my dreams and the images was his long silver hair and his wonderful, beautiful golden eyes.

I sat against the window pane. As a knock came to my door. I looked away from the window and watched a girl run into the room. It was Kaori's oldest daughter, Suki. She ran over to the window and sat next to me.

"What is it Suki?" I said as I looked at her. She jumped up and onto my bed.

"Daddy's down stairs. He has presents for us all. Even you Rin." Suki looked at me when I looked away from her. "What's wrong Rin?"

"I'm not his daughter Suki….I want nothing." I looked at her then got off the window pane. I looked through the window and out to the valley in front of me. I looked toward the sacred valley of the west a few miles away. "I'll be leaving here soon enough."

"You're still thinking about leaving Osami Village? Why, to find your family? Rin I thought you enjoyed being here?" Suki said as she walked over to me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I do, but I have family out there. Their probably looking for me." I said her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm on a mission to find them. They must be out there; they did leave me with a diamond ring and my pendant." I said as I turned away from her, "If they are looking for me I want to return to them so they won't have to worry anymore."

"It's been ten years Rin. Your eighteen years old now, they probably gave up already." I turned to her and shook my head. "You're relying on a ring that might be worth a fortune and a diamond necklace with a hear pendant with an inscription on the back to find your family? Are you crazy?" I shook my head. "Demons are out there trying to kill off their prey, you wouldn't last an hour in the woods alone."

"Don't you remember? I too am a demon. I know how to get around. I'll buy a horse and some food that will last me a while and I'll be on my way." I said as I turned to her, "I can't stay here anymore Suki. I'm an adult now. I need to find my own way." I walked over to the door and put my hand on the doorknob.

"At least to be safer bring Kisharu with you for protection. He's number one in his training courses and he knows how to handle a sword very well. Plus he killed a demon before. He can protect you while you're on your journey." Suki said as I laughed,

"Kisharu may be number one in his training courses but he only killed one demon. I killed over twenty. I have demon power and I don't need a humans help traveling through those dangerous woods and sacred mountains, it would attract a lot of attention. And get us both killed before I reach the western lands." Suki faces sadden up. I could feel her pain from where I stood. Suki and I had became great friends and sisters since her mother found me ten years ago, but my true family resided in the west that is where I am really needed.

"But…" I walked out the room and exited the hut. There I saw Kisharu standing in the middle of the room next to three horses. His father was home finally. He came walking to me as I pushed away from him. Kisharu has like this small crush on me and has had it since I started getting a body of a adult woman that that was when I turned twelve. Demons body grows differently then humans do so by the time I turned sixteen I had a full woman's body. Huge breasts, nice curves, and a smile of an angel. Although he had a crush on me his affection toward me wasn't toward myself or my personality it was toward my body. He forced himself on me a few times last year but I fought with him to get off me.

Kisharu pushed himself in front of me as I tried to walk around he pinned me to a tree away from the hut so that the villagers and his father and mother wouldn't see what he was doing. His brown eyes looked down at me then went looking down at my chest below. "Kisharu move."

"Where are you going Rin? My fathers back, aren't you going to greet him and be glad of his return?" I growled as he got closer to me. Shoving his face on the side of my neck.

"What, are my father now Kisharu?" I growled as I felt his breath grace itself against my neck. I growled as I tried pushing him away. "Get away from me Kisharu." He didn't move away, "Let go of me. I must be off….I'm leaving tonight."

"Your not serious are you Rin?" He said as I nodded my head. "I cannot let you leave the village Rin; it's too dangerous for you to go out into the woods alone." He kneeled down in front of me as my eyes went wide. One of his hands had a firm hold on one of my hands and the other was grabbing something out of his pocket. A shiny diamond ring. He went to take off my other ring when I growled. He took the other hand in his and said, "Marry me Rin." I shook my head as he put the ring on my finger. "Be my wife." I grabbed the ring and threw it in the dirt then pushed him away and went running for the stables. "What the hell Rin?" He said as he ran after me.

"For the last time Kisharu, I do not love you, I will never love you. I will never marry you. I am in the middle of looking for my family and you think I'm going to give all that up to marry you. Ha! That's funny." I walked away thinking Kisharu got the point, but he didn't, "Give up Kisharu, I will find my family and the man who gave me this ring ten years ago."

"You don't even know what you're looking for Rin. How are you going to find your family if you don't know what your mother or father look like or who this demon man is that gave you that ring." He said as I stopped walking. "Plus your better then this Rin, your better then the demon blood coursing through your veins." I turned around and slapped him.

"How dare you!" I said as my face became red with anger, "My demon blood is what has been keeping me alive since I was just a child. You don't even know me Kisharu." I screamed as I ran into the stables. I saw a man petting one of his horses and feeding them carrots for food. "Excuse me sir, how much for one of your horses?"

"Well child, all the horse in these stables is worth a lot, except for that black one in the back. I'm giving him away for free. I doubt you'd want him though."

"Why's that sir?" I said as I walked closer to him.

"He's a devilish horse, but he runs at an incredible speed. He might be the kind of horse your looking for, but your won't be able to ride him. He's untamed and wild." I looked over to the black horse in the back. He had green eyes and a long black mane and a red scar across his eye. He was a marvelous creature I have ever seen. I walked over to him. He was jumping around. "Miss I don't think you want to go over there….." I ignored the man and continued to walk toward the wild horse. I slowly approached him as I put my hand out.

The horse looked at me and nodded his head to me. I bowed down my head as I walked closer to him. I could here his breathing from where I stood. He was chained up against the post. He must be wild if this man has to chain him up. I stood beside him and petted his back. I held a saddle in front of him and looked at him. He nodded his head as he bowed down a little for me to put the saddle on his back.

"He's a marvelous creature young lady, wild and untamed, yet he allowed you to come near him." I smiled as I jumped on his back. "I called him Cokei when I found him a week ago." I smiled as I cut the ropes and unhooked the chains from the post and unlocked him from his prison cell. "You can have him. Just make sure you let him rest every three hours or so. And feed him lots of carrots and veggies, and if you happen to pass by a lake, river or creek let him rest and drink water then continue on your journey."

"Thank you kind sir. I really appreciate it." I grabbed Cokei's reins and galloped off out of the stables. I had him go back to the headmen's hut for my farewell goodbyes. Stopping at the hut I jumped off his back and hugged Kaori and the headmen. Then hugged Suki, I promised her I wouldn't forget her. "I'll be on my way now. I thank you all for putting up with me for these past ten years, but now I must find my own way. I'm leaving to the Western Lands tonight."

"Have a safe trip Rin. I really do hope you find what you're looking for. Kaori said as she gave me one last hug. Tears were crashing down her face as she said goodbye. I said my last goodbye and headed out the village. Thinking it would be much easier way to go I went through the sacred forest that leads me through the Old Northern Palace Ruins.

Cokei galloped off out the village gates and into the sacred woods. I looked around while Cokei ran through the woods. I forgot to buy some food for the journey; I guess I'll just get some food at the nearby village not far from the Ruins of the Old Palace. Cokei was fast, he ran through bushes making sure I didn't get hurt and jumped off steep hills and mountain ranges.

We arrived at the ruins when I looked around. This place looked so familiar, as if I had been here before. I smiled as I pulled Cokei to a stop at the gates of the ruins. I looked up at the towers of the palace and just spaced out. I began having flashbacks. Flashbacks of the past I couldn't remember.

**~End of Rin's Point of View~**

**T****E****N****Y****E****A****R****S****L****A****T****E****R**

**1418 Western Palace**

She sat alone on the balcony. She looked out to the world around her. Tears streamed down her saddened face as she watched the cherry blossom trees bloom. Her heart felt brokenness in her. What more could she take? What more could be token from her and not given back? First her mate Crestfallen then her daughter Rin. Although it's been ten years she felt it would be wrong to give up now. She knew somewhere out there her little girl was wondering around looking for her. But she knew her little girl wasn't so little any more. It's been ten years now, Rin grew up, she doesn't have the child features that she had ten years ago before the battle with Kagura.

Inu Taisho looked at Mileena from a distance. He allowed her to stay at his palace in the Western Lands until the palace in the north was rebuilt. But no one dared to step foot in the north since 1408. For they knew Kagura might be lurking around waiting for someone to come. His son was in bad shape now. He killed every maid that entered his chambers without permission. Killed every villager that stepped foot into the valley. All he does is kill and look at the valley around on his balcony.

Sesshomaru believed Rin was somewhere out there and he wanted to find her fast. Every day his soldiers ran through every demon village in the Northern Land and searched for the princess. Then went searching through the other demon villages in the other lands to find her. It's been ten years now and still no luck in finding her. He hasn't slept well since that night when Kagura attacked. That night Kagura wasn't killed she was injured badly and fled after three hours in battle. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew she was alive and he was determined to find her. Then make her his mate.

Inu Taisho looked at him then went walking a little bit closer to his son when he heard him speak, unknowingly that he was standing there.

"Rin I will not stop until I've found you and you're safe in my arms." He remembered the promise he promised her, 'I'm coming back for you Rin, wherever you are, I'll find you. But go.' Sesshomaru felt the presence of his father and growled. His father had doubted him when it came to Rin being alive. "What do you want father?"

"For you my son to stop fretting about Rin. She's gone. Mileena even said she lay helplessly on the road." Sesshomaru growled as his father stepped back, "It's been ten years Sesshomaru, she's not coming back, when will you accept that she is gone? Gone forever?"

"NEVER!" Sesshomaru growled as a cherry blossom fell into the palm of his hand. Cherry Blossom's were Rin's favorite flower, one of her favorite trees, especially in the winter. "I made a promise to her, and I will keep that promise." Inu Taisho shook his head as Sesshomaru grabbed a cherry blossom and squeezed it in his hand, "She is alive. I know she is. I feel it."

"I know you love her Sesshomaru, but she was a child then, she felt nothing of love toward you, you were older then she was and she saw you as her protector, the man that killed those that hurt her and protected her from those that tried to harm her." Sesshomaru growled once more and grabbed his sword and threw it toward his father's direction, "you learn fast my son, but one of these days you will realize that you can't believe she's alive, when she's not."

"And you father, have you told Mileena all this. Have you explained to her that her daughter will never come back?" Inu Taisho shook his head as he turned away from his son.

"My son you really need to give up. She's not coming back. It's best you leave it to that and find a mate that will help rule beside you…."

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru roared as his anger grew. His father had no right in telling him that Rin will never come back.

Sesshomaru leaned on the rail and closed his eyes, he breath in the scent of the cherry blossom's. He remembers the day Rin smelly like cherry blossoms. Rin meant so much to him when she was a kid. He wondered what she'd look like now. Now that's she all grown up and now has a body of an adult. He knew she was a child when he felt for her, but she was the one he trusted. He knew she was one of the most purest demoness in all the lands that he was willing to stop at nothing to take her from any man that comes forth to love her.

**W****E****S****T****E****R****N****P****A****L****A****C****E**

**1418 Ruins of the Northern Palace**

**~Rin's Point of View~**

It's been over an hour since I stopped for a break. Cokei was getting quite tired. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night so I figured since it was nighttime I could rest at the ruins of this palace until dawn came. I tied Cokei up against a post in the ball room; well at least it looked like the ball room. It looked like it had been abandon for about twenty years. I wondered what lord or lady would abandon such a lovely palace. Despite the dust and broken windows. And shattered glass.

I walked around and saw a vase not too far from the ball room; it was put to the side on a lovely table. It had painting of colorful bears on it. In the back of my head I could hear this song playing, as if I had been here before. As if I knew the song. I put my hand on the vase and breathe in as I closed my eyes. There I started singing this lullaby I had once heard, a long time ago.

I wiped my hand across the vase and song, "Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember." I song this song before, but where, "And a song someone sings…" I walked away and into the middle of the ball room, "Once upon a December."

Looking around I started seeing images of my past, at least it was what I thought was my past. There was a women standing at the top of the stairs and smiled, I looked at her, she looked similar to me. I could see a man next to her; he had the same hazel eyes as me, what's going on. Across from them was another man, his long silver hair reminded me of the man in my dreams. So did his golden eyes.

"Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm," I looked more closely as other people gathered around me, they started dancing as the man with the long silver hair somehow ended in front of me, his hand brushed over my cheek as I smiled, "Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…" I sung as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd. He bowed his head as I curtsied to him and we started dancing while I sung more of the song.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh….aaaaaahhhhhh……ahhhhhh" the figures around me started adding to the song as we danced around.

"Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember," I sung as I closed my eyes for a second and felt like I was flying above the clouds, "things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…." The man with the silver hair stopped dancing and glared at me. He grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. I held his hand as he begun fading away for the moment, "And a song, someone sings…..Once upon a December." I stopped as I fell to the ground. I got up and looked around. No one was there. I was singing alone, that was impossible. But that song still got to me, I knew it from somewhere; I learned it from someone, but whom?

Cokei started making noises as shadow's begun lurking around the ball room. I grabbed a piece of broken glass and headed up stairs where I found a portrait of the Northern Lands Lords and Ladies family. I looked at the picture of the little girl, who also looked similar to me. Could it be I found out who I am? That little girl is me, but how?

I brushed my hand across the girls face when I heard a male's voice from a distance. I turned around and saw some man running up the stairs. I growled as he looked at me.

"What are you doing here? These are royal grounds." He looked closer then looked at the little girl in the portrait then back at me. He quickly bowed then said, "Could you happen to be Princess Rin?"

"I don't know about princess, but yes my name is Rin. Why do you ask?" I said as he laughed. I moved away when he came closer to me. He started circling around me and smiled, "What are you doing?"

"You look just like the princess that once lived here." I looked at him as he looked back at the picture, "Too bad she was lost within the wind on the most awful day of those years ago."

"What years? What are you talking about?" I said as I looked at him. He had long brown hair that went past his shoulder's, and green eyes, they looked wonderful.

"Ten years ago, Princess Rin was having her eighth birthday when Kagura, the great wind sorceress attacked her family and killed everyone in her way. Her mother got away and hid in the Western Lands with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inu Taisho. Her mother tried to escape with the princess when she fell off the carriage and had lain helpless on the road. Most believes she's dead, others believe someone found her and took care of her." He said as I looked at him. Kind of reminds me of what happened with me, Kaori found me a few miles away from here on a road.

"What exactly do you believe, Sir?"

"I don't know what I believe. I do know that Lord Sesshomaru is looking for Princess Rin and has been for ten years. He promised her he would. He even gave her a ring that signifies that promise he made. He wants anyone who finds her to return her to him immediately and there he will make her his mate." He looked down at my ring then at the necklace. "Who exactly are you, Miss?"

"I really don't know. I was found a few miles from here on a road. The headmen's wife Kaori took me in. I don't remember much of my past. I lost my memory when I was a little girl. Now I am trying to restore it." I said as he grabbed my hand and looked at the ring.

"You married?" I shook my head, "Where did you get this ring at?"

"I had it ever since I was a little girl, I never take it off, and if you don't mind I don't want anyone touching it…" He bowed before me. "Why are you bowing?"

"Milady, that ring you have is the ring Lord Sesshomaru gave to the princess ten years ago." I'm confused now. Kaori said she found the ring on my finger when she found me, "I think….I found the lost princess."

"You're kidding right? I can't be the princess." I shook my head and ran down the stairs, "There must be a mistake."

"If it was a mistake, why are you holding the princesses treasured possessions? That pendant around your neck was given to Princess Rin ten years ago as well by her mother Lady Mileena." I gasped as I looked at the ring then my pendant. I looked toward the doorway and saw that silver haired man again, but only for a second. "You are the Princess Rin."

"I can't be….."

"_I'm coming back for you Rin, wherever you are, I'll find you. But go…." I could hear a voice. I know this voice, but where, "That is my promise to you Rin,"_

"Can you take me to the Western Lands? I need to speak with the lord himself." He nodded his head as he bowed, "That's not necessary…"

"Yes Milady. The lord waits for your return." He said as he ran down the stairs and went walking toward Cokei. He growled as he stepped back. I laughed as I grabbed Cokei's reins. "By the way, I am Kasamaru; I am but a servant to Lord Inu Taisho."

I nodded my head as he led me through the ball room. I walked out the room and Cokei's reins in my left hands and my pendant in my right. Could I really be royalty? Could I be the princess this man is looking for? Will I find my family well my mother on this adventure? Those questions ran through my head as we walked out the palace.

**R****U****I****N****S****O****F****T****H****E** **P****A****L****A****C****E**

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Hate to stop it there, but I have to I already have over 6,500 words. But I promise you that you will not be disappointed. I will update another chapter in a week or two.

Also this story is kind of like the story of Anastasia from the Disney Channel version, but I made it into a story about Sesshomaru trying to find Rin, and Rin trying to find her family and the person responsible for the ring on her finger. More updates about the story will be posted later.

Thanks for reading my story, "Little Princess Lost". If you're going to review please don't criticize, I worked really hard on this story and I don't want anyone criticizing on it.

Thank you again for reading it. And the song Rin sings toward the end is the song Anastasia sung in the Russian Palace. Once Upon a December. I do not own the song. Or the characters except for the ones I made up and this story I own.

Thanks

Until next time.

Signed off: PO0KsTeR


	2. Cries Of Nightmare!

**LITTLE PRINCESS LOST**

Chapter 2: Cries of Nightmare!

**1418 Nightmare from HELL!**

Lightning struck as the thunder clashed and made terrible clapping sounds. The dark blue sky covered the entire area. It was filled with huge black clouds hovering over the valley. Rain poured from the dark sky as the dry, non-moist dirt. Creating wet mud. The roads had become very slippery, and completely wet and muddy. But that didn't stop Rin from running around and dancing in the rain. She was becoming very wet and cold from the weather. It was about to storm over the valley. She smiled and laughed as she looked over to the other side of the road. Sesshomaru was watching her from the distance. She smiled as she watched him walk over to her. She walked a little closer to the road to meet him half way.

Her hair was wet, her red dress was soaking wet, but she didn't care. She ran over to him, not wanting to wait any longer to be next to him. He smiled as he picked her up and twisted her around, as if she was flying. He set her down. Pushing the single strand of hair bend her ear he pulled her closer to him where their bodies met. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned forth, both lips ready to be touched. Just inches away from each other, they suddenly hear a familiar voice. A woman's voice. A wicked laugh came behind it as well.

"Look at what we have here." Rin looked to her left and saw these evil red eyes just glaring at her. A few pair of yellow and green eyes surrounds the area. It was Kagura and her father's faithful demons.

"KAGURA!" Sesshomaru growled as he pushed Rin behind him.

"I just love watching you two. I think it's quite pathetic. It's a good thing you're both here. You can die together." She laughed. Rin looked at her. She couldn't see her face, as she saw was the color of her eyes and a fan. THE FAN! Kagura laughed once more then swung her fan side ways, "It's time to die. DANCE OF BLADES!" She screamed as Sesshomaru took out his demon sword Tokijin in front of him and Rin. "You can't fight off my dance of blades for long. You may be a great demon lord that means nothing to me." Blades struck the ground around Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin whimpered as she held on tight to Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru fought off the blades for as long as he could. Kagura was throwing numerous attacks on them. She laughed as the blades circled around the two demons. The demons around her started to attack from behind. With fighting off both the demons and the blades Sesshomaru couldn't protect Rin at the same time. Rin looked around and saw blades flying everywhere, and demons attacking from every angle. Kagura pulled on a trick to get Sesshomaru away from Rin. She wanted to fight the princess without him protecting her.

Rin took in a deep breath and looked at Sesshomaru who struggled fighting the demons and the flying blades that were attacking him all at once. Kagura lured Rin away from Sesshomaru. Running to the right side of the road Rin ran to the top of the cliff nearby. Kagura laughed as she followed close behind throwing attacks. Rin dodge them as she threw attacks back at Kagura while running to the top of the hill. Rin looked behind her and tripped. Kagura came running to her. After trying to get up she fail to as Kagura stopped at her feet and smiled.

"It's time to die now little princess. Sesshomaru can't protect you anymore. Your life is now over…" She swung her fan as blades came attacking around Rin. Kagura jumped into the air and swung her fan two more time. Rin was hit pretty badly from the blades. She lay on the ground with blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and from her stomach. A wound shed so much blood; she bled more and more as she lay on the cliff. Kagura threw more attacks at her, but this time it didn't hit her. Sesshomaru looked at Rin lay on the cliff, wounded. He growled as he ignored the demons attacking him and went running toward Rin's weak body. Kagura looked at him with a smirk and sent attacks toward him, "You can't save her now, she's dying. A very slow death. But know I can always finish the job and kill her right now…."

She paused as a sword came flying toward her. It went right through her chest. It pierced her heart. She growled as Sesshomaru ran to Rin's body. "Rin…." She looked up at him and smiled. Her body was weak. Walking closer to her weak body, he picked her up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. She looked at him and pulled some strength to touch his face with her hand, as she did, she looked away. Her body was weak and tired of battle. He looked down at her face. She was turning pale. She was now dying. Before he went to turn away with Rin in his arms blades came flying his way.

"I'm not dead yet. It takes more then a sword through my heart to kill me Sesshomaru. I would've though you knew this by now." She grabbed his sword out of her chest and threw it to his feet. Then threw attacks toward Sesshomaru and Rin. She purposely threw the attacks toward the ground. The cliff was ready to collapse at any time now. She threw one more attack when the cliff started to crack and crumble. "It's time to die now Sesshomaru. That pathetic brat can't hold on any longer. She is practically dead."

Sesshomaru growled as he held onto her as the cliff came crumbling and completely collapsed. Sesshomaru held onto the edge as Rin begun slipping through his fingers. The rain poured down harder on them now. The sky was turning black and the clouds were becoming huger. Sesshomaru looked down and smiled at Rin, She held onto his hand for a short amount of time, "Don't let go of my hand….don't let go…Sess…." She barely was able to speak. She took in a deep breath and begun to cry knowing her life was at its ends. She had to accept the fact that Kagura finally defeated her. Sesshomaru didn't want to let go her hand. Kagura believed Sesshomaru and Rin fell off the cliff, not assuming he might hold onto the edge while the cliff collapsed. So she left.

Rin cried as she begun giving up. Her body was weak already. She was in pain. What more can GOD do for her? Besides allowing her to die a helpless death? Sesshomaru looked at her then in front of him. He lifted himself up onto him cliff with one of his hands and held onto Rin with the other one. He made it on the edge of the cliff as he tried to pull Rin's body up with his. But her hand just slipped. Looking down at her, her fingers slips across his own. Trying to catch her before she completely fell, he failed. Rin screamed as Sesshomaru growled and tried to help her.

"RIN!!!" He growled as he jumped off the cliff and followed her fall. When he reached the ground he found her laying flat on the ground. Her hair was flying around her. A blood pool was where she lay. Sesshomaru slowly walked to her body. He kneeled down and said, "Rin…you can't die now….."

She looked up at him; her small fragile hand gripped the side of his face and said, "I'm sorry…." But what did she mean? He glared at her as her eyes drifted close. He growled as he picked up her body. She was dead.

**END OF NIGHTMARE**

---------------------------------------

**1418 Awaken**

Rin awoke screaming. She looked around her and saw different scenery. A different atmosphere. She touched her stomach where the wound once was. It wasn't there. It was just a nightmare. Tears were pouring from her eyes. Sesshomaru? She called him in her dream. He haunted her dreams; every time she closed her eyes he was there, even when she opened them she could see his face glaring right at her. She wondered did he mean so much to her in the past, was he that important for him to stalk her dreams like this. She looked back at her dream and tried to remember his face from her forgotten past. All she could remember was his long silver hair. She was completely confused on what was happening. She looked up to see Kasamaru looking straight at her.

"Milady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a small nightmare!" She said as she got off the ground and rose to her feet, she started to whisper to her, not meaning for Kasamaru to hear her, "Still, I continue to have dreams about that silver haired man…." Pausing for a moment, "he's haunting me…"

"Did you say silver haired man?" Rin nodded her head as she begun to ignore him, "that's the lord, Milady…" Not paying attention, she completely ignored him as she felt a tug at her heart. As if someone close to her heart was trying to pull her to them. She smiled as she flashed back to a small memory she started to remember, back when she was a little girl. Her head started spinning as she felt more memories were coming to her. A specific memory came back to her; it was from before Kaori had found her.

**~Flashback ~**

_Flowers were all around. Cherry blossoms were around the flower field. Rin sat all alone in the field of flowers. She smiled and touched the flowers around her. She looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru come walking toward her. He had something in both of his hands. His little toad servant was running behind him with a group of things in his hands. Rin smiled as she left her flower patch and ran over to Sesshomaru._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" She giggled as he kneeled down to her height. He hated when she used formalities toward him, but she was raised that way when she learned to talk, to call everyone that is a noble, a lord or lady or a princess or prince to use formalities. He told her many times that she didn't need to use them when she talking to him. She didn't listen. Sesshomaru held out his palm. He revealed a red flower similar to the ones in her garden. But it seemed different. She smiled, "It's a cherry blossom…"_

"_Your favorite flower." Sesshomaru said with a soft tone, "But these cherry blossoms are very rare and hard to find. They only grow in the west, in the secret garden back at my palace." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru place the flower in her hair, allowing the stem to go behind her ear and let the flower stand out._

"_Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded his head as he grabbed the other items that he had in his hand that he had saved for her, "There's more…"_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head as the small green toad, Jaken, handed him a sword, two daggers and a set of armor. That kind of like the one he was wearing, expect the spikes were smaller and it was made for an older women. "Your training is not over yet Rin. You've learned a lot, but now it's time for you to learn your own techniques of your own power and from your own sword."_

"_My techniques? Sword?" She asked confusingly._

"_Your mother and father used their own fang to create you a sword. Just like my father did." She nodded her head he handed her the sword. He grabbed another sword from behind his back. It was quite similar to the sword in her hand. "They're the same sword. Except their pieces of you. Parts of you…"_

"_Parts of me? You mean they connect to each other, Sess?_

"_Both swords connect into one sword. A powerful sword, just like my fathers swords. It works two ways, off of power and strength." Rin followed him as much as she could, but she was confused. "Your power comes from your parents, and your strength is formed by me, Rin." She nodded her head as he continued. He pointed to one sword, "They will never connect, at least not until you are old enough to see the power and strength within you. Your mother and father decided it was best to call you sword, Raihari."_

"_Raihari? It's pretty…" She said as she looked at both swords. She examined closely. On one of the blades of the swords was her name engraved in the blade. Rin smiled as she looked at the other sword and saw the name of the sword engraved into the blade. They were such marvelous swords to her eyes. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_Rin got up and jumped on his lap and sat down._

"_Sess? Do you think I'll ever be able to go to your land, to the west? I want to see what else is out there." She wondered. "I love being a princess, but I want to be more. I want a life. A life where I can be free for once."_

"_Rin…" his eyes widen. "You were born with a privilege. I hate to see you throw it away."_

"_I just mean, I want to be a….I don't know, I want to be more then a princess." She said as her voice softened._

"_You are more then just a princess; you'll soon be a queen of your land. And soon you'll be a mate to someone…" His voice softened, as he paused. He knew his little Rin was going to grow up soon. Although he cared for her deeply, could she ever see him as her mate? Or anything more then just her protector?_

"_I don't want to be, not to a stranger." She said as she got comfortable on his lap, looking around with the flower all around her. "I learned from the village men that they abuse their wives and are completely unwanted. I want to be wanted. And not abused…."_

"_You will never be abused Rin I won't allow it. I will protect you wherever you go. Always…" He said. She became silent for a moment before leaning on his chest._

"_You mean….like a mate Sess?" Rin looked at him and smiled. She knew so much. She read books in the library and learned from her parents that in order to be a true queen she must be mated. She closed her eyes to sleep as he held her close to his chest._

"_Yes Rin…like a mate!" He whispered as he allowed her to sleep._

**~End of Flashback~**

As the flashback faded, she smiled, that was a memory she always wanted to remember. Parts of her memory came back to her. As if a miracle happened and wanted to help her remember her family and Sesshomaru. She looked down at her fingers, glancing down at the diamond ring on her ring finger. It shined as the sun shined a ray of light upon her and the ring. Kasamaru looked at her in complete confusion. She smiled; she looked at him, giving him a death glare that seemed so innocent.

_Yes Rin….like a mate!_

She smiled as she continued to remember what he said that day. "Kasamaru?" He looked at her, nodding his head, "How far are we from the palace?"

"We still have a long way to go Milady…" She glared at him as he kept his head down. "We have at least a week or so before we get there." He looked at her, "Do you not trust that I'm taking you to the palace, Milady?"

"Of course…I believe you are taking me the right way to the palace." She lied. Knowing deep in her heart that he continues to lie to her, knowing that he taking her far away from the palace.

"_Of course not. You're hiding something Kasamaru. You are taking me the wrong way. I can feel it."_ She thought as she looked away from him, in complete silence she walked over to Cokei and climbed onto his back.

"No more resting for an hour. I want to get there as soon as possible. Can you do that for me Kasamaru?" He nodded his head, knowing he was lying to the princess. She grabbed Cokei's reins and had him walking a little close to Kasamaru. "Oh, and another thing Kasamaru, if I find out you are leading me the wrong way, and far away from the palace. I will kill you; I won't even hesitate to either Kasamaru. So choose your paths wisely!" She growled

"Yes Milady…." He quivered.

"_She reminds me so much of him. Too bad she is going to die soon. She is such a beauty."_ Kasamaru thought, a wicked smile formed on his face, she wanted to taste part of her, just once before she dies.

"_He's hiding something. What is it? I need to be very cautious."_ Rin thought as Cokei started riding off. She stayed behind. Making sure nothing funny happened.

---------------------------------------

**1418 West Wing Balcony**

Rumors were going around that the lost princess from ten years ago was alive and was traveling to the west now. Sesshomaru spaced everything from his mind and stayed thinking about Rin's safety. Every rumor he heard, he believed. But if the rumors came all the way back to him, it must mean now Kagura knows as well. He can't have her knowing or going to track down Rin. Jaken, he loyal servant of many years investigated the rumors. He learned that Rin was traveling with Lord Inu Taisho's old servant. He heard him talking to someone that Rin wasn't going anywhere near the palace, he was making sure of it. He was leading her to a cave. It was the dark cave where Kagura had gone when she left the Northern lands ten years ago and begun to rest up for the final battle. Her against the princess.

Sesshomaru sat on his balcony looking out to his land. Knowing somewhere out there was his beloved Rin. He would search for her on his own, but his father wanted him to stay at the palace while the guards and servants went looking for her. He agreed to stay at the palace, just for a few days. He growled and pounded his hand on the railing of the balcony. He saw his guards returning back to the palace, it was almost night; they were retiring and stopping the search until morning.

But Sesshomaru wanted them to continue the search so he sent them back out into the woods, had them search every part of his land, leaving no land uncovered. Once they were finished with the west they were to travel to the north to try to find her then. But it was helpless. She was in the western lands. Far away from the castle.

Sesshomaru looked at his servant come running into the room. It was Jaken. He came with urgent news. Something important was happening this minute and if he kept it from his lord he knew he would surely die.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned his head from his land and glanced at Jaken. "The guards found Kasamaru, your father's old servant."

"Kasamaru?"

"Yes Milord….his been traveling with a young women for several weeks now. The rumors are true…." He looked at his master and bowed his head, "The princess is alive, but in great danger Milord."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Sesshomaru asked as a growl left his lips, sending shivers down his servant's neck.

"The princess will not be coming anywhere near the palace. Kasamaru, Milord he's leading her to the cave east of here, hundreds of miles away. Kagura is there waiting for her." Sesshomaru growled as Jaken backed away from him, "but there's still hope Milord. The princess is only three hundred miles away from here, if the guards go to her whereabouts right now they can get her before she gets further away from the palace."

"Get all the guards there now. Go with them Jaken. I want all servants and guards to surround the area and stop Kasamaru from leading her any closer to that cave. When he's out of sight bring her to me immediately Jaken." He nodded his head as he walked away from his lord only to hear him say, "If you fail me Jaken, you will be killed. If she is hurt any way, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Yes Milord." Jaken ran out the room and formed all the guards to go to Rin's whereabouts.

"_I will not let Kagura have her life. She is MINE! You're getting closer Rin. Just wait just a few more days. Soon you'll be safe, in my arms, away from the danger in this world."_ Sesshomaru thought as he smelled the cherry blossoms all around his balcony. He wondered if Rin still loved cherry blossoms, wondered if she smelt like the winter cherry blossoms back in the Northern Lands. _"Your closer then you think you are Rin."_

---------------------------------------

**1418 A dark Cave of Evil**

Far away, eat of the palace was a deep, dark cave hidden among the mountain ranges of the exiled land, was a woman with a plan to kill the princess of the north. She was Kagura. She had been waiting for ten years to kill the little brat and now was her chance of killing her. In just a few days the princess will be dead, killed, and gone. Ten years ago he let the little girl escape with her mother, not knowing that she was left unconscious on the abandon road near the palace in the north. If that was the case she would have killed Rin ten years ago when Sesshomaru and her mother wasn't around. She was able to kill all the nobles in the royal family of the north except for the queen herself and her daughter that looked like the humans brats the villages.

She was such an evil person. Wanted the princess dead because her family killed her father. She knew that her power was weak when she wasn't near Sesshomaru. Her strength was weakened when he was not with her. Kagura knew from when Rin was a child that she begun to grow feelings for her protector and knew ha had loved Rin, even though she was a child. She was sickened by the thought of them being together.

Making devious plans on how to kill her: first she thought of a dagger through her heart, and then thought that it might me a bit enjoying to see her die slowly. Kill her with her dance of blades. Watch her fall to her knees quickly. Then the dagger through her heart. Her heart was tainted with so much evil and hate toward Rin, wanted her dead for all the wrong reasons. She already killed her father and sent her mother running to the western lands like a dog. Which she was a dog, a filthy dog demon with no power! Kagura gave her no credit of being a great queen, she thought of her as most hated, ruthless, terrible queen these lands could ever have.

Kagura sat deep in the cave on a step. She took in a deep breath and sighed, "That brat will soon be dead. In a matter of days I will kill her, then go after her mother and finish the line of the 'Northern Crest'." A wicked laugh soon came, "just a few more days…."

**1418 Weeks Later**

Several more weeks had gone by since Rin told Kasamaru that she wanted to get to the western palace immediately. And since that nightmare happened where she fell off the cliff and died in Sesshomaru's arms, all she could think about was him. She dreamed about him almost every night since then. It was as if her life reflected on just him. Him and her. Alone. She needed to speak with him. To figure out more of her past. She had a dream; well she regained a few other memories of her past in a dream. It was about her mother. She looked just like her. Long black hair, same peach colored skin, and her smile. She had dimples. Just like her mother. Except her mothers eyes were a sapphire blue color, she must have gotten her eye color from her father.

She wondered more about the ring Sesshomaru gave her. All she could remember when he gave it to her was the last words he said to her before she escaped the palace. All she could think about was him. Since most of her dreams, nightmares, memories, her life contained him. She wanted to know why? Why would he haunt her in her dreams? Why would she invade the time she spent with peace? Why? All those answer could be answered if she gets to the palace.

Kasamaru sent Rin running in circles. Knew she would soon find out that he was guiding her in circles. And he would have to explain to her then that he was taking her to see her enemy. What kind of scene would that create? He wondered.

They rested by a riverbanks once more. Rin looked at her reflection through the water. Then popped up Sesshomaru. His reflection stood right next to her. His long silver hair was blowing as the wind blew harder. His amber eyes looked at her; she kneeled down to the riverbank. Her reflection from when she was standing next to him stood the same. Was this riverbank like a mirror of her past life or her upcoming future? She looked at the reflection and saw the ring she had on her finger. It was shining. Was it causing her sudden memories to come back to her so quickly?

The reflection stayed until she wiped it away and made the water clear. With only her own reflection showing. She looked away and wondered. Her dreams, nightmares, memories, her life showed him as the main part of it and now reflections in the water made her wonder. Were they destined to be with each other? Was that the reason why GOD gave her those dreams to see, those nightmares to fear, the reflections to realize, those memories to wonder? Every day she thinks about it, it made her heart hurt. She felt like her heart was missing a huge piece of her life and without it she was not and will never be complete. The memories made her heart jump, the dreams made her not want to wake up anymore and just dream of the life with him, the nightmares made her want him to hold her more.

Erasing her complete thoughts she looked around and saw Kasamaru was no where to be found. She smiled as she allowed herself to walk around alone, without him always worrying about her or saying that it's too dangerous for her to travel allow. Ridiculous!

She walked away from the riverbank with Cokei following close behind. She found a hot spring a few miles away from the riverbank. She smiled as she continued to explore the land. Walking through the trees, she sensed someone following her and it was Cokei either, he was standing right beside her. She started to climb a tree and told Cokei to hide behind a bush or something she was going to surprise her stalker. Climbing to the top of the tree she could see from a distance a large palace at the top of a hill. A lake was right next to it and another one was at the bottom of the hill. She had calculated that the distance it was going to be to get there was probably two to three days. She was probably four hundred miles from there.

Growling as she turned around to the other way where the riverbank was, she was being guided the wrong way. Damn! She knew that he was lying to her. He was taking her further away from the palace. Looking down she saw someone at the bottom of the tree. She growled as she jumped off the tree branch she was standing on and started to fall to the floor. She landed on the person that was following her. Without hesitance she dug her claws into his stomach and growled.

"Who are you? Why were you following me?" Her eyes started to turn crimson red. Anger was building inside her. She wasn't going to listen to anyone anymore; she was just being lied to continuously.

"I am a servant of Lord…..Sesshomaru and Lord Inu Taisho….I was….just looking for Lady Rin…. "The man beneath her quivered, frightened by her anger, he closed his eyes, shaking beneath her body. She growled as she dug her claws deeper into his stomach.

"I don't believe you…" She yelled as she dug her claws deeper into his stomach, he whimpered with pain as she heard another male voice.

"Kato….Kato where are you?" The male voice got closer, soon it got to close. He came up to Rin and the man that said he was a servant to Sesshomaru and his father. He gasped as he came closer. Rin growled. With a swift movement of her claws she slapped the other man with her claws. "Milady…..what are you doing?"

"Who are you? Do not lie to me!" She growled. The color of her eyes had turned completely red. Her anger had gotten worse. Rin dug her other claw that wasn't holding down the man named Kato into the other man chest.

"Milady, we are servants to Lord Sesshomaru. He sent us to…find you…" The little man under her barely was able to speak. Rin looked at him then shot back to a memory she remembered. She knew his face. Her eye color turned back to normal as she released her claws from both of their stomachs. The man Jaken, he was a small green toad demon. He held a staff of two heads, one of a women and one of a man. Well he had held it; it was two feet away from him at this moment.

Rin backed away from them; her head was beginning to hurt so much. "What do….you want with me?" She whispered as she held her hand in her hand. "You want to lie to me like the rest of them…"

"No, no, no, Milady, we come to take you to Lord Sesshomaru. He sent us to find you. You're going completely the wrong way." Jaken said as he walked over to her. She growled which caused him to back up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flower. She gasped as she glanced at the flower. It was the same flower from the memory had a few weeks ago. It was a winter cherry blossom, from the western palace. In the secret garden. She grabbed the flower from his hand and looked at it closely.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she looked at the flower once more. Then remembered the last words Sesshomaru said to her when he gave it to her.

_Yes Rin….like a mate!_

Those words had roamed through her head as she tried to fight off the urge to scream. Looking at this flower made her think about him once more. And she had already cleared her mind of him for the moment. Now she was thinking about him once more.

"_This flower can only be found in the secret garden of the palace. Maybe they really are servant of his." _ Rin shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, but she just couldn't stop think about that flower or the memory or him! _"He's close…just a few more miles away…I need to find out why all I can think about it only him." _

"Where'd you get this from?" Rin asked as she looked at the two men in front of her.

"The lord said to give this too you milady….don't you remember me Milady?" He asked as Rin shook her head trying to remember the green toad from her memories that she had just remembered. He came walking toward her, one had clutching his stomach, blood poured from the wound she created. "You don't remember anything do you Milady?"

"Unfortunately, no. I lost my memory ten years ago. It's all coming back now….very slowly…" She said as she examined the flower, "It's been a very long time since I last seen this flower…."

"Milady…Lord Sesshomaru is very worried about you…you must return no the palace immediately…"He gasped for air, still trying to recover from the breath he lost when Rin dug her claws into his chest. "The lord had the guards come find you, they haven't returned yet, most of the servants of the palace and the guards are surrounding the area trying to find you….we can't go back to the palace until we have….and until we bring you there."

"Kasamaru said….he said he'd bring me to the palace….but he lied…" She paused for the moment and sensed more presences surrounding the area they were in. "were so far away."

"Kasamaru's a traitor Milady. He was exiled from the land. He's leading you into a trap. We must leave immediately before she finds out your whereabouts Lady Rin…"

"She?" Unknowing she asked such a dangerous question.

"Kagura, the woman who killed your father, she's after you as well…" He stuttered at the thought of her return. "You mustn't go any further with Kasamaru; if you do you will surely die by Kagura's hands."

"I'll manage…." She turned away from him and walked over to Cokei and jumped onto his back, "I'm traveling to the palace alone from here."

"But Milady…"

"Neither you, nor you little friend next to you can be trusted. I trust no one…" She looked up. The sky was turning a reddish and orange color. The sun was going down, past the horizon. It was going to be dark soon. "I'll find my own way to the lord…." She whispered.

"Milady, it's way too dangerous for you to travel alone at night. Demons with great strength and much stupidity will come after you. How will you fight them off, if no one is here to protect you?"

_I'm protecting you Rin._

She could hear his voice. Whispering in the wind. She smiled as she had Cokei walk over to the little man. "I'll use my wits; surely enough you have some somewhere in you as well." He looked at her and went to speak. "I have my own strength; I don't need yours or your friends' strength to get by." She laughed at the thought of that little toad and the servant protecting you. "If I find out your following me, I will surely kill you. Even you're not stupid enough to try to follow me. I can sense you from hundreds of miles away so don't test me."

"Understood Milady. We'll be heading back to the palace to inform the lord with your arrival." Nodding her head she galloped off through the trees. Jaken saw so much determination, so much strength in her as he saw in his lord. She held almost the same power as his lord did. He walked away through the woods. He was going around.

Rin traveled through the woods believing it would lead her to the road to the palace, it only lead her to a village nearby. She stopped there to ask for the easiest way to the palace. Cokei ran through the entrance of the village. Slowly he entered through the gates. The village seemed so peaceful. Crops were growing fast, the harvesting was going well. But the people didn't seem too friendly to demons. Rin tied Cokei up to a post where other horses were tied up at. She told him she will be right back she needed to get a few things as well. She just might be back when the moon was up.

Walking through the village she smiled, no one seemed as though they believed she was a demon. But they sensed it in her. Two to three people had seen her as threat to the village and refused service to her. She saw a couple in a small hut playing with a little body and a little girl out front. The hut was the farthest in the village; it was located a few feet away from the other huts. It was also the biggest in the village. Was this the headmen's hut? It was big and sturdy like the one in Osami's village.

The little boy looked at Rin as she walked over to the hut. She smiled as the little boy threw the ball over to her. With Rin's quick skills she reacted quickly and caught the ball before it hit the ground. The boy was probably two years old. His long silver hair made her think about Sesshomaru. He had a scar across his right eye and two cute little doggy ears on the top of his head. Rin kneeled down and gave the little boy his ball when he came running toward her.

"Shuro?" A woman's voice echoed as she called for the boy. Rin looked up to find a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. They looked just like the little boy's. Almost resembled Sesshomaru's, somewhat. "Shuro, where'd you go?"

Rin watched the woman come running over to her. She wasn't an ordinary human you'd find in a village. Her clothing was so different. Rin looked at her as she bowed her head in forgiveness of her son. "My apologies on my son Miss…"

"Its fine, I'm looking for the person in charge of the village. A headman, priestess…someone, can you help me?" Rin said as she woman nodded her head and smiled. She picked up the little boy and walked away. Rin followed.

"We don't have headmen here. But I can direct you to my mate; we are in charge of the village while Priestess Kaede is gone." She said as she walked up to the hut. Another woman stood at the doorway. A man standing next to her. The little girl Rin had seen earlier was in the women's arms crying.

"You and your mate?" She nodded her head as Rin looked to see if there is another man around. Was she mated to a demon? Or is that what she calls a human husband? "You're mated to a demon?"

"A half-demon…" A man voice appeared. Rin turned around to see a man with silver hair, golden eyes and a red kimono standing right behind her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sword in his hand. As if he's ready to fight. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm looking for the easiest way to get to the palace…" A gasp left the man's voice.

"What business do you have with the palace?" he growled as Rin growled back, he pointed the sword toward her. He pointed it to her neck as Rin laughed and pushed it away.

"I don't think the lord will let you live once he knows you killed me." She laughed as she dodged him when he swung at her. He moved to attack her once more when she took the advantage and dug her claws through his chest. He gasped. The woman with the boy put the boy down and told him to inside. "Foul move. Your stupidity will get you killed one day."

"Who…are….you?" He gasped for air to breathe. The woman had pointed an arrow toward Rin. She shot an arrow toward Rin.

"I am Rin, surely enough you have heard of me."

"Rin? It's not possible. You can't be the same Rin, Sesshomaru is looking for…" He said as she released her claws from his stomach. Then looked at him. He knew Sesshomaru. Yet he used no formalities toward his name.

"You speak of him as if he is not the lord over his land." Rin said as she looked at him then at the woman with the arrow.

"I careless if he is or isn't the lord of this land. I have no respect for him…." Rin growled, he then seen something in her to make it seem like she is the princess from ten years ago. "You are Rin, the little girl from the Northern palace. It's been ten years, you decided to show up now."

"Better now then later…"

"Inuyasha…." The woman came walking over to them. She dropped the arrow. "You're hurt…"

"I'm fine!" He put his hand over his wound. Blood poured down. "Your strength and techniques are just like my brothers. Of course, he did train you before Kagura attacked." He growled as the woman tried to take off his haori. The blood had gone through the kimono, "I'm fine Kagome."

"Brother?" She asked. Confused completely. Sesshomaru had a younger brother? Of course, his father mated with a human after his mother passed on. But she never knew that he had a brother.

"Yes I am Sesshomaru's brother. You seem so surprised? You should know this…" He looked at her as she turned away from her.

"I'm not here to explain to everyone I have lost my memory. I am not here to make conversation with anyone. Whether he has a brother or not, I careless, I just want to get to the palace before more people find out I'm alive after all these years. Now can you please tell me how to get to palace?" Inuyasha laughed as Rin growled. "I guess not. I'll be on my way."

"Wait…." Rin turned to him, "its way to dangerous…"

"I've heard it all before. 'It's too dangerous to travel alone', all I ask is for someone to tell me how to get to the palace from here." He nodded his head.

"There a road, not far from here. You can take that road all the way up to the mountains, from there you will need to cross the river and go through Fukai Mori. Once out of the Fukai Mori, all you'll need to do is go up the hill and there will be the palace. But the danger is very extreme. It is not wise to travel there. Fukai Mori is a very dangerous forest, if you're not smart you can lose more then just your life there."

"I can handle myself. I managed to get here didn't I?" He nodded his head as Rin walked away. He looked at her walk away, he feared for her life. She is in great danger.

After getting the supplies she needed she was on her way. Buying two weeks worth of food and more clothing. She bought food for Cokei too eat as well. Rin walked over to Cokei and jumped on his back. She smiled as she galloped out of the village.

---------------------------------------

Author's note: there we go with another chapter. Took me awhile to do because I just couldn't concentrate. Hope you like. Sorry for the wait. I know the chapter might be a bit confusing, like with Inuyasha. I can answer any questions you have for me. Sorry it's a bit long as well. Well thanks again. Next chapter. Will be updated soon enough. Just be patient for me please.

Signed off: Po0ksTeR


	3. Traitor!

**Little Princess Lost**

Chapter 3: Traitor

**1418 Palace Library**

Sesshomaru rested his eyes for a few hours before working on a plan to get Rin away from Kasamaru immediately. He wanted her back safe into his arms before Kagura knew that Rin survived the attack on the Northern Palace ten years ago. He stayed in his palace library reading. He knew Rin enjoyed looking up knowledge in the library books. When she had turned six she had already read fifteen books that weren't meant for her to read until she was an adult. She learned so much. Even about the rituals of mating the ceremonies that were held a long time ago.

He wondered what was going on now. It's been several weeks since he had Jaken go out to find Rin and to bring her back to him. He did give him a death sentence, that if she was hurt in any way that Jaken will pay dearly for it. But even so he should have reported back to him with news. He was hearing more rumors about a girl traveling alone to the palace. ALONE! Was what was going through his mind since he heard about that?

Word went out that Inuyasha ran into her while she was traveling through his village. Inuyasha had to rest awhile after being attacked by Rin's fierce claws. What he didn't understand was why no one followed her to make sure she was going the right way. Was it that hard to try to follow her on a small journey back to his arms? But then again she was eager to get to his palace, and if she wanted to travel alone it was best to allow her the freedom to do. But knowing her she got into a lot of trouble on the way.

Jaken returned to the palace after taking a few days of walking back. Rin still wasn't with him. Kato the servant that was with him was supposed to be following her and trying to stay out of sight. He probably was sensed by her while she was traveling and killed him. Jaken didn't hear back from him. Walking through the halls, Jaken clutched the wound in his chest and slowly walked to the library in great fear.

For he knew that his lord was going to be mad about allowing her to travel alone. He slowing walked up to the double doors that lead to the library. Softly knocking on the door he held his breath and hoped his lord wouldn't be mad at him. After hearing his lord voice of allowing him to come in he walked in. Softly closing the door.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken slowly walk up to the desk he was sitting at. He had four books on the desk; he had only read two of them and left the other two for another day. He had paperwork to do. He was also supposed to patrol his land tonight, but his father didn't think it was so wise for him to do that. His father instead went to patrol the land. He didn't go looking for Rin like Sesshomaru thought he would do, he just left the palace to his son so he could get his thoughts together. Rin's mother Mileena had stayed in her room for the time being knowing if she left it would just make her think more about her daughter. She was beginning to believe she too was dead. But the rumors she heard had told her otherwise.

Jaken looked at his lord, as he stepped forward to the desk, "Milord…"He paused before saying another thing, that's when he heard him say something.

"What happened to you Jaken?" He asked, his uncaring tone made his servant step back.

"Lady Rin attacked me with her claws. Kato is as well badly injured…" Breathing in he waited to say another word. "She is traveling alone now….I heard from Inuyasha that she traveling here at this moment. She cared less about the danger that's out there Milord."

"You allowed her to travel alone?" Jaken nodded his head, Sesshomaru had Jaken come closer to the desk. When he got close enough Sesshomaru hit him across the room, "I told you to bring her here to me, not to let her go out into the woods alone." Jaken said as he shook with fear.

"Milord she warned us if we were to follow her she would kill us. We had to; after all she's not with Kasamaru no more, so she's in less danger Milord."

"IDIOT! Do you not understand whether or not she's with Kasamaru, Kagura is after her, if she figures of Rin ventured out on her own she won't hesitate to go and kill her?" Sesshomaru roars. He growled as Jaken got to his feet.

"Milord she should be close. Inuyasha reported to me when I left his village that she had already traveled through the mountains, all she needs to go is get across the river and through the Fukai Mori. It won't be very hard…" he said. Sesshomaru sent him a death glare. He was furious with his servants and guards. None of them did what he asked. He wanted them to find Rin; they were not to report back to him until they brought her back to him, and if they didn't find her they weren't to report back to the palace without her. "The guards are following close behind her Milord, they covered themselves with the blood of other demons, just to catch her off guard. Lady Rin hasn't suspected that they are following her. If she has then you would have known already."

"The Fukai Mori is too dangerous for her to travel through it alone. Yet she careless if danger surrounds her." He whispered. His Rin was risking her life just to get to his palace. And he was allowing her. If it wasn't for his word he gave his father he would have already had to her here and safe. Away from Kagura and Kasamaru who tricked her into following him. "If she doesn't get here in three days Jaken call out all the guards, all the servants and my allies to go find her. I have a feeling Kagura is now looking for her and I can't have that."

"Yes Milord…"

"And Jaken, if you fail me again, I will kill you this time." Jaken ran out the library doors as he passed by Mileena in the halls. She wanted to read a book or two to get her mind off her daughter for awhile. Mileena walked through the library doors, her eyes went wide as she saw Sesshomaru looking out the window. She heard him whisper something.

"How long will you continue to try to find us Rin?" He whispered. Not knowing that Mileena stood right behind him, "If I don't find you in three days, I'm going after you myself." She gasped. Sesshomaru turned and saw Mileena with Tears running down her face. She walked a few steps closer to him, "Mileena…"

She shook her head. Tears were pouring down her rosy colored cheeks. "It's not true is it? She's alive?" She asked. She paused for the moment. Glancing over to him she watched him nod his head. "Where is she then?"

"I have my guards out looking for her, trying to get her to consider their help to coming here. She's close. But she was being lead by someone that was exiled from the land, Kasamaru…" Once he said that name, Mileena growled. "She's now traveling alone. She refuses everyone's help in getting here."

"Go look for her then, she wouldn't turn your help down." He shook his head as she looked at him, "What? What's wrong with that?"

"It's not that easy Mileena." He whispered. Mileena's heart had been broken for so many years; she just couldn't stand the thought of her daughter out there all alone. She lost her mate and her daughter ten years ago, now that she has her back she don't want to lose her again. But she wasn't there for her to believe she is still alive. What if she doesn't want to be found? What if she didn't want to find her real family? It tore her in two to just think of the possibilities of her daughter not wanting to find her.

"Why not? Sesshomaru my little girl she is out there. I believed it for all these years and so have you, why won't you go get her. What about that promise you made her ten years ago, surely enough she hasn't forgotten that promise?" Mileena screamed. Her tears continued to flow slowly down her face; her anger was being built up. "Kagura's still out there. If Rin is really alive Kagura will stop at nothing to kill her."

"Don't you think I understand that Mileena. I haven't forgotten my promise I made to her. I'm trying to get here back here safely. I can't leave the palace…"

"If you cared enough about her Sesshomaru you would have brought her here yourself." He growled. He wasn't going to stand here and listen to Mileena get mad at him for not looking hard enough for her.

"What about you Mileena, you were beginning to believe she was dead?" She gasped as he continued. "Mileena, for the past ten years I have been searching all over these lands and every other land to find her. No one could find her. She just suddenly turned up a few weeks ago. What else am I suppose to do Mileena?" She stayed silent. Knowing everything he spoke of was true. "I'm giving her three more days to arrive at the palace. If she don't I'm leaving to go look to her myself. Despite what my father said."

Mileena only nodded her head and walked out the room. She knew if she angered him more then what she has already done that she would surely regret it.

---------------------------------------

**1418 Traveling the Country-Side**

Kasamaru searched for Rin a day after she went missing. He has been looking for her ever since. He knew she was in a hurry to get back to the palace and be with her lord again. Even if her memory was lost, he knew she was remembering the memories she had with Sesshomaru. He wanted to make her his and that ring had proved it. He was in such a hurry in finding her. Kagura was angry that he had suddenly lost her. She knew if he left her once more that she would venture out on her own. She didn't want to risk losing her. For they both knew she was so close to the palace. If she got any closer it would be too late to kill her then.

After a week of looking for her Kasamaru had thought that she went to the village Sesshomaru's brother had lived in. He knew if she went there that she was closer then she thought she was. Inuyasha would tell her exactly where to go to. He almost gave up that was until he heard that someone had seen her going through the mountains to cross the river to the Fukai Mori. There was still hope for him to catch her before she reaches the Fukai Mori. Unless he caught her right when she entered the Fukai Mori he could set a trap that she is stupid enough to walk right into it.

He planned with Kagura the next devious plan in killing her and wondered if it was going to work. It had to. If it didn't there was no use in continuing looking for her to kill her.

---------------------------------------

**1418 Through the Mountain Peaks **

She traveled on the road Inuyasha had told her to travel and now she was at the mountains peaks. She had to go through them to get to the deep forest known as Fukai Mori. She had been traveling for days, she rested once a day just to make sure Cokei had enough rest and to eat. Now Cokei couldn't go any further. She couldn't risk stopping. But she cared for her horse, she had to stop. She told Cokei to try to continue going on until they reach a perfect resting stop and they'll stay there for a day so that they can get the breath they needed. Cokei went as far as he could.

Losing all the breath and strength he had, he had to stop now or he would collapse. Rin had pushed him to go to far without the right amount of rest and now he was losing all his strength. She stopped here a fruit tree. They traveled half way through the mountains there was still another two days travel until she successfully got to the palace. She had hopped she could get to the river before dark, but with the condition Cokei was in she couldn't push him any further.

She let him rest, feeding him the fruit from the tree and drinking water from the pond next to the tree. She told Cokei to rest that she would be back before the sun was completely gone and the moon was just about to rise. He nodded his head as he closed his eyes to sleep. Rin looked around; she wanted to take a bath. She hoped that the mountains contained a small hot spring. She was in luck. She found a stream, it was warm.

After undressing herself, she stepped into the and sat down. The water was warm and no one could see her in the stream bathing, it was hidden behind large grey rocks. After sitting in the water for a while she washed her body then her hair. She lay in the water for over ten minutes when the water begun getting cold. Typical for her, she wanted to bathe and the water turns cold on her. She laughed as she stepped out the water. Grabbing her towel she wrapped herself around it.

What she didn't know was someone was watching her from behind the rocks. It was Kasamaru, he watched her bathe and step out the water. She didn't sense him until he tried to get closer without her knowing. She growled as she heard branches crack and rocks being kicked. She growled once more when she heard someone voice. She quickly got dressed then looked around the rocks to find no one was there. In the trees Kasamaru hid from her. She knew he was there, just didn't want to deal with him.

Rin walked away from the stream hoping Kasamaru would just stay there and leave her be. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be the first to taste her, the first to touch her the way adults do when they mate, the first to take away her purity, then brag about it when he's helping Kagura kill her. That wasn't what Rin wanted. Her mind had stayed on Sesshomaru. She had hoped that he'd save her when she was in danger. She felt as though he was watching her, as if he was everywhere with her protecting her. Images of them together when she was young had invaded her mind so many times in one day that she couldn't think about anything else but him, she couldn't keep her mind of just getting to the palace safe and be welcomed with open arms.

At one time she believed she was in love with Sesshomaru? Her dreams proved she was, her nightmares, her tears for him to save her, her thoughts of wanting to be with him proved she was deeply in love with him. She proved herself right when she had a dream of them kissing on a bridge. All she wanted was for these memories of them together to leave her be for just one day, but they just kept coming. Without her permission they snuck in her head while she slept, while she kept her mind on the road they snuck into her mind and had her so confused.

As she walked away from the stream she noticed silent steps being walked right behind her. When she got back to the campsite she stayed at with Cokei she noticed seemed so different. Cokei was lying on the ground sleeping. But something just didn't seem right. She ran over to Cokei and woke him up. But it was too late; she turned around to find Kasamaru hovering over her. She went to attack him when he grabbed her arm and twisted it to the side.

"It's nice to see you again Princess." He smiled as Rin struggled to grab her arm back from his strong grasp, he laughed as she went attacking him again, he grabbed her other arm and held both her arms behind her. "You can't beat me in battle Princess; even I would've thought you'd know that."

"What do you want with me Kasamaru?" She growled as the pain came to her. Her arms were being twisted the wrong way.

"I thought you knew the reason why I guided you here to the western lands. To see your dear SESSHOMARU!" He yelled as he threw her against a tree. "Too bad, he's too late to save you from what is going to happen to you my dear…" Rin struggled as he slapped her, leaving red hand prints on her cheeks, "I watched you bathe in that stream, you sensed me, but you were too stupid I was leading you into a trap. Just like you trusted I was bring you to the palace."

"Let go of me Kasamaru." She screamed in pain as he drove his claws into here stomach, "Leave me….be…" She couldn't talk straight. "You are such a traitor. LET GO!"

"I am a traitor **Milady, **but you know it's so worth the betrayal, I get the better end of the deal…." He said, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You are mine now. I'll be the first to taste…" He drove his claws into her stomach once more, "first to touch…." He used his hand he had just used to stab her with to try to touch the side of her face, "and the first and last to take your purity…" Her eyes went wide as the blood flowed down her body. Anger flowed through her, but what was she too do, she couldn't fight him with this wound in her stomach. She looked over to Cokei and noticed he was still sleeping.

"Remove you hands from me Kasamaru…" She growled. She found the strength in her to release one of her hands pushed him away. "Cokei wake up…" Cokei opened his eyes and saw his master was bleeding. He came running toward her when a sudden blade came blasting it's way toward the ground.

"Too late princess…" Kasamaru said as he laughed, "You are about to die."

"Let me introduce myself..." The woman's voice appeared. Rin's eyes went wide. "I am…"

"Kagura…" She growled. Holding onto her stomach as she tried to back up.

"I see you remember me, even with your memory gone." Rin glanced at Kasamaru and growled. They both started to walk toward her. She had no chance of getting out of this battle alive, at least that's what she thought. "Are you ready to die now, the way you were supposed to ten years ago when you and your pathetic mother escaped?" She asked as a gust of wind started to blow around.

She swung her fan once and let the blades coming from it strike at her. Rin closed her eyes as tears poured down her face, _"Please don't let this be it, I can't die now."_

When she reopened her eyes to see if she was strike with those deadly blades she was in the air flying. She looked around and saw she was on a two headed dragon and that green toad. "Where'd you come from?" She asked then remembered she told the toad not to follow her. "Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"Spare me for the moment. I have no choice but to save you Milady, you could have been killed and so would I have been if Lord Sesshomaru found out about your death." He said, he sounded so angry with her. Maybe it was because she was too stubborn to let anyone help her. "We are a few miles away from the palace. Ah-Uh will take you there when we land in the Fukai Mori."

"What about my horse?"

"Kato is riding him back; he's having trouble getting your horse to do what he says." Jaken explained as the two headed dragon started to fly down wards. Rin held on as she clutched her stomach, "Hold on Milady, it's be awhile until be get to the palace."

"I don't need….your help in getting….to the…palace…" She gasped for air, she couldn't breathe, the pain and the chance of trying to breathe was hard to do at the same time.

"You have no other choice Milady. If I don't bring you back to the palace in three days I'll be dead, and so will you. You can't survive out here now with that wound in her chest Milady." Jaken said as he looked at her. She growled softly, trying to hold back the rest of the pain going through her body and the screaming she is dying to do. "I'm only trying to get to the palace before you die Lady Rin."

"You're only trying to help yourself…." She screamed, holding onto the wound in her stomach, she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood. What did she get herself into? "….Lord…Sesshomaru probably…threatens you to find me….and if you didn't….you would be….." she paused and breathes in, she looked down, and they were hovering down to a grassy field. Across the field was a group of tree leading to the dark, deep forest that must be the Fukai Mori. "Dead…"

The dragon started gliding down and landing into the field. Jaken jumped off the back of the dragon and grabbed Rin's hand. She swiped his away from her as she got off Ah-Uh's back without his help. She jumped off and just lay down in the middle of the field. She needed to rest before traveling again. But she could feel other presences around; she looked up and saw dark clouds hovering over the field. She growled as she got up and tried to run, but her strength was going away. She was losing every piece of strength she had in her entire body.

"It's not wise to move around Milady…" Jaken tried to help her up when she growled. Rin pushed him away. "You can't keep pushing your self Milady!" He said, almost screaming at her. "You can't continue refusing our help…"

"Get away you stinking toad…" She yelled as she rose to her feet. Her dealt with the pain. Refusing to let it get to her. "Do you not understand? I don't want your help. Now move…" She growled as she started to walk away from them.

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" He said. She just ignored him. He was not her responsibility, he was no her father, he had no right trying to force her to let him help her.

She walked away, away to the trees across the field, she needed to get away. This field was draining the rest of her strength. Or was it the forest in front of her? Inuyasha said if she isn't smart enough she could lose more then just her life. Did he mean her strength? Whatever he meant, he cared less for what it was. She just needed to get away.

As she cross the green field and reach the entrance of the forest, she took in a deep breath and whispered something, "Lord, let me get through this forest in one piece..." Looking behind her she saw the green toad and the dragon fly away above her. The dark clouds she had seen before was slowly covering the area around her, she needed to get away and hide her scent before Kagura and Kasamaru finds her. She escaped from Kagura's grasp once more, she can't continue running. She will have to face the fact that she just might lose this battle. Lose her life. She walked through the forest, unaware of all the dangers surrounding the area.

---------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you there. but I'm leaving for my vacation to Vegas in a few days and I wanted to update once more before I leave. i updated yesterday. Sorry it's short, but next chapter might be the chapter everyones been waiting for. Rin and Sesshomaru might see each other once more. Feelings might be stirring up, or maybe not. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. I will try to update when I'm in Vegas. Depends if I'm near a computer.

Thanks for reading once more.

Signed off: Po0KsTeR


End file.
